Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by batteries. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively using an internal combustion engine. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The batteries of electrified vehicles can require cooling. Some batteries are liquid cooled. Typically, a radiator transfers thermal energy from these batteries to ambient. Some electrified vehicles use a chiller to provide supplementary cooling to the batteries. The chiller is associated with a cabin climate control system.